Aziko's Playing Cards
by Halibel the Slayer Of Death
Summary: This is a chapter of a book that I am writing called "Brotherly Love: The Red Paint" Please help me out so that I can fix it if I need to. You guys r the only ones to get all the chapters to help me review it. This is chapter two. Chapter One will be out soon.
1. Ikori's Punishment

"Who the hell put red paint all over my damn room?" Kekori looked around.

He walked through the whole fourth floor of the house. His ocean colored blue hair flowing back and forth as he walked quickly to Ikori's room.

"Ikori! Ikori!" Kekori yelled.

"Hi, little brother." Ikori's hazel blue- green eyes glistened with happiness.

"How did red paint get on my bedroom floor?" Kekori walked in Ikori's room.

"I don't…." Ikori was hit dead in the mouth.

"You did it, didn't you?" Kekori grabbed Ikori's black hair and dragged him out into the hallway.

"No! No I didn't!" Ikori began to stutter.

"You have the red paint on your shirt, you lying son of a bitch." Kekori began to beat him fiercely.

Kekori's hazel eyes began to turn red and his teeth a lot sharper. He through Ikori down the hallway, but before Ikori could hit the ground Kekori appeared at the other end of the hallway and kicked Ikori in the stomach.

"You know that you are wrong! You're lying to me in my face! That's why you're not fighting me back! Come on BIG BROTHER! Fight me back if you're telling me the truth!" Kekori's voice was full of anger.

"I won't fight you…because you are my brother and…I could really hurt you. Kekori please listen to me…I didn't do it." Ikori saw that it was no use and began to stubble down the hall to his other younger brother's room.

"Get back here." Kekori appeared in front of Ikori.

He punched Ikori in the face, then kicked him in the ribs, and punched him in the gut. Ikori hit the floor and grabbed his stomach. Kekori began to rip at Ikori's clothing. He grabbed Ikori by the hair and smashed his head into the wall.

"Kekori! Please stop!" Ikori yelled.

"You lied!" Kekori kneed him in the stomach.

Ikori was losing his vision to tiers and blood. He couldn't take anymore blows to the head. He began to try and block some of Kekori's hits, but that just pissed Kekori off even more. Kekori swung feverishly at Ikori.

Dorin lay in his bed and turned in his sleep. He popped up when he heard a loud thud outside his bedroom door.

"Ouch! Keko let me go! I didn't do it!" Ikori yelled with his back up against the wall.

Kekori tightened his grip on Ikori neck and a loud snap was heard.

"Yes you did!" Kekori smiled evilly and tossed Ikori to the ground.

Ikori's coal black waist length hair was covered in blood from the repeated blows to the head from his younger brother. His clothes were torn and tattered, covered in blood, and falling apart. Kekori's face was full of anger and rage. Kekori leapt on to Ikori and began to punch him in the ribs. Ikori didn't care much for those, for he just didn't want to get hit in the face. He knew how hard Kekori hits when he gets angry and Ikori was afraid of his jaw being broken. Kekori landed a hit to Ikori's mouth and blood began to seep from his mouth. Ikori began to weep harder.

"Keko, please stop! I swear I didn't do it." Ikori yelled.

"Yes you did. Liar! The paint's on your shirt." Kekori's blows became fiercer as his anger grew.

Kekori grabbed Ikori by the hair and smashed his head against the wall. The paint on Ikori' shirt couldn't even be seen anymore. Kekori raised his hand to punch him, but Dorin opened his room door and stepped out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dorin spoke in an aggressive tone.

The sound of Dorin's voice scared Kekori, he let go of Ikori's hair, and Ikori hit the floor with a loud thump.

"He poured my red paint on my bedroom floor." Kekori spat and kicked Ikori one good time.

Dorin glared at Kekori.

"Watch your tone little brother." Dorin spoke and looked down at Ikori whose face was full of blood and tears.

"Let's go see what's going on?" Dorin said as he lifted Ikori from the floor.

They walked to Kekori's room and Dorin saw what had happened. He would be pissed off as well. He sat Ikori in a chair near the entrance to Kekori's room. Dorin kneeled on one knee, placed his hand on the floor, and closed his eyes.

_Someone ran into the room looking for Kekori, but it was way too short to be Ikori. They spilled the paint as they tripped over it. The person became frightened and ran out. In the process of trying to run away they bumped into Ikori._

"Ok, so someone else did this. Kori, who ran into you this morning?" Dorin walked over to a trembling Ikori.

"Mikoto." Ikori spoke softly.

"That's who spilled the paint, Keko. You owe Kori an apology." Dorin gestured to Kekori to take his hand.

He took his hand and walked over with his head hung low.

"I'm sorry Kori. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kekori leaned over and kissed his brother's bruised lips.

"Good, now let's go get him cleaned up. Keko, go get him a change of clothes and a dry towel." Dorin said as he picked Ikori up bridal style.

"Thank you, Dorin." Ikori spoke.

"No problem, but I don't understand why you didn't fight him back. You are the oldest of us three, you're just really short." Dorin gave a low chuckle.

'_I wanted you to come get me. This is what I wanted. That's why I ran in the direction of your room,' _Ikori thought.

"I don't like fighting family, Dorin, you know that." Ikori buried his face in Dorin's broad chest.

Dorin sat Ikori on the toilet seat. Dorin pulled his coal black hair in a ponytail in order to see what he was doing. He and Ikori had matching black hair even though there are two years in between them. Kekori walked in with the towel and clothes. Kekori sat the items on the sink next to the toilet, bent down in front of Ikori and brushed his hair gently behind his ear. Ikori ran his bloody fingers through Kekori's ocean blue hair. Ikori felt Kekori's hazel blue orbs looking into his hazel blue-green ones. Ikori felt a shiver go down his spin when Kekori liked the dry blood from his lips.

"You two stop toying with one another and come get in the bathtub." Dorin said as he cut off the water.

Kekori gently removed Ikori's shirt. Dorin held Ikori in his arms as Kekori took of his pants, and boxers. Dorin sat Ikori into the steaming bath water. Ikori winced at the heat from the water scolding his bruised body, but soon relaxed. Kekori undressed himself and stepped in the oversized tub as well. Kekori took one face towel and began to rub water over his swollen eye and lips. Dorin walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle with a sparkling blue substance. He poured a cap full into the tub. He came back over with a face towel of his own. He wet it and rubbed the towel over Ikori's sore ribs. All of his bruises began to vanish. Kekori kissed Ikori forehead and Dorin smirked at his little brother's change in affection toward Ikori. It was funny how bi-polar Kekori was. Ikori laid back and let the water soothe his body, along with his little brothers' attention to him. Dorin walked out for a moment. Kekori looked at Ikori with lust filled eyes.

"I love you, big brother." Kekori spoke in the softest voice he could muster.

"I love you too, Keko." Ikori smiled.

Kekori took that opportunity to kiss his brother's now healed lips. They were soft and moist. Kekori wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. Ikori moaned at the contact of Kekori's body so close to his. Kekori trailed his kissed over to Ikori's ear, down to his neck line, and his collar bone. Kekori proceeded to lick and suck on Ikori's neck being sure not to leave bruises this time. He owed it to Ikori to at least try to be gentle. Kekori nuzzled at his neck for a while longer; he soon trailed further down to Ikori's stomach. Kekori used his powers to create gills on the sides of his neck and went down underneath the water and took Ikori in his mouth.

"Keko!" Ikori moaned out and grabbed Kekori's hair.

With Kekori down there the water looked like the ocean because his long hair flowed beautifully with the water. Ikori moaned louder as Kekori continued to go faster. Kekori swallowed Ikori and didn't let up until Ikori moaned out his name. Kekori went faster as he felt his brother's body begin to shiver.

"Keko! I can't hold it anymore!" Ikori yelled.

Kekori went faster in anticipation of what was to come. Ikori bucked his hips and released himself into his brother's mouth.

Dorin cleared his throat, with a smirk on his face, as he stood in the door way. Ikori gasped and Kekori popped up immediately at the change in his brother's body language. Dorin shook his head, walked over to the tub, and bent down.

"Alright you two, play time is over, get dried off." Dorin said as he stepped to pass them their towels.

They got out, dried off, and got dressed. They put on matching gray jogging pants and white t-shirts. Kekori took his towel and dried his hair. His long blue dampening his white shirt. Dorin let out the stopper and walked toward the door. Ikori took his right hand and Kekori took his left. They walked back to Dorin's room.

"Alright you two sit here and watch T.V. None of that. Do you understand?" Dorin looked at them both.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Good. I'm going to take a shower and I'll be back out in a bit." Dorin said as he began to shed his clothes on his way there.

Ikori and Kekori watched as Dorin closed himself into his own world.

"Do you think that Dorin will ever do us like I did you? Or maybe even more?" Kekori said as he laid his head on Ikori's chest.

"I don't think so, Keko." Ikori answered.

Dorin heard everything they were saying and began to chuckle under his breath.

"Wouldn't you like that, Kori?" Kekori looked up at him.

"Yes, I would." Ikori sighed.

"I would, too." Kekori got excited.

They lay there silently watching T.V., when finally the door to the bathroom swung open. Steam falling gracefully out of the bathroom. Dorin stepped out with nothing over himself, a towel around his neck, and steam rolling off of his wet solid body.

"Oh, can I lick you dry, Dorin?" Kekori spoke out of stupidity.

Ikori shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

"Sure, but you both have to work as a team. Do you understand?" Dorin smirked.

Dorin knew that this was hard for them to achieve. Kekori's eyes were full of happiness and Ikori's were wide with shock. Kekori got off the bed and walked over to Dorin. Ikori was reluctant; he didn't want this to just be another way of Dorin being able to manipulate the both of them.

"I said a team effort. And if you two show good team work, I have a surprise for you both." Dorin smiled warmly.

_'That was new'_, both Kekori and Ikori thought.

Ikori went to his brother's side. They looked at each other, smiled, and took each other's hand. It had been a long time since they had done this. They interlocked both their hands, brought their noses together, with their eyes closed. After about ten seconds they snapped their eyes opened and grinned the same grin. They turned to their brother, who wore a confused face. Ikori went to the right and Kekori to the left. They pushed him against the wall and began at his neck. Each brother mirroring the other with licks, kisses, and sucks. They were in sync with one another. They began to trail down together. They both took his nipple into their mouth. They flicked and sucked on them, earning them a moan from their brother. They traveled further down, their tongues still doing a number on Dorin's body. As they made their way down to Dorin's hard member, they didn't fight or argue. They looked at each other and then preceded their deeds. Ikori sat on his butt with his back against the wall. He lifted his head and took Dorin's sack into his mouth. Dorin's eyes snapped opened in surprise as he looked down to see who was giving him this pleasure. Kekori sat on Ikori's lap facing toward Ikori and Dorin's member. Kekori took Dorin in his mouth and began to suck on it. Dorin ran his fingers through the boy's blue hair. Dorin moaned out when Ikori began to nibble on his sack. Kekori went deeper, trying to take in all of Dorin, even though he knew that that was impossible. Kekori felt it begin to throb more. Ikori came up, Kekori pulled back, and they both began to stroke it. Dorin groaned deep within his throat, as he shot his load into both of their mouths. Dorin sunk to the floor.

"How the hell did you do that?" He looked at them both.

As if they were snapped out of a trance they looked at one another, smiled, and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, as I promised, you two get your prize." He chuckled.

Excitement filled both of them.

"Ok, get undressed and get on your hands and knees on the bed." Dorin pointed to the bed.

They did as they were told and bent over on the bed. Dorin got up and walked over to the bed. He looked at the both of their asses in the air.

"Alright, the both of you have to figure out which one of you goes first." Dorin spoke waiting for a fight to break out.

Instead, Kekori made his way underneath Ikori and spread his checks with his hands. Ikori had started to protest, but Kekori began to kiss him violently. Dorin took this chance to lick two of his finger and stick them into Ikori. Ikori gripped hard on the sheets and bit down on Kekori's bottom lip. Kekori gripped harder on Ikori's ass and moaned. Dorin pumped faster into Ikori. Dorin leaned over and took one of Ikori's hands, licked two fingers, and put them at the entrance of Kekori. Ikori did what he knew was being told to him. Kekori moaned out in pleasure and pain, but it soon just turned into pleasure. Ikori and Kekori were glad that they had done this to each other before, so it didn't hurt as bad as it did in the beginning. Dorin felt that Ikori was ready and wet. Dorin positioned himself at Ikori entrance and began to push in. Dorin threw his head back in pleasure of how well Ikori wrapped around him. Dorin began to pump harder. Ikori didn't want Kekori to feel left out, so he placed his member inside of Kekori. Every time Dorin pumped into Ikori, Ikori was driven deep within Kekori.

"Ah! Dorin!" Ikori yelled.

"Ikori." Kekori groaned.

Dorin moaned in pleasure and made his rhythm faster. They all moaned out as they came in unison. Dorin pulled out of Ikori and flipped the two. Ikori came out of Kekori and was replaced by Dorin's larger one. Kekori placed himself within Ikori. The moans and groans could be heard throughout the entire house. Dorin grabbed Kekori's hips in an effort to make the thrusts more powerful. Dorin hit Kekori's prostate and Kekori hit Ikori's. They all were panting and gasping for air. There was a mixture of sweat, Dorin's raspberry body wash, and sex. They went faster as they felt their orgasms taking over their bodies once more. As they all released the air around them grew thick. Dorin pulled out as Kekori collapsed on Ikori. Dorin picked them up and laid them in the bed the right way. He got in the bed between them and brought the tussled cover over their sweating bodies. The wind from the open window was blowing over them gracefully. Kekori snuggled up to Dorin on the left and Ikori on the right, both breathing in sync as they slept.

"I have very interesting brothers." Dorin laughed before he too was engulfed in the blissful rest that had over taken the room.

Finally, everything in the house is calm.

"Mikoto, why are you running from me? Please stop running!" Riziko asked.

Or at least it was.


	2. Aziko's Playing Cards

Aziko walked toward his room. The hallways had family pictures of all of his brothers, sisters, aunties, uncles, and grandmother. He saw a small figure running from the other end of the house. It was Mikoto with something on his cloths. He ran right into Aziko. Mikoto looked up at Aziko with his big icy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Mikoto spoke quickly before fumbling down the rest of the hallway.

"What the hell?" Aziko looked down at his shirt now covered in red paint.

Aziko went to his bedroom to shower. He shook his head as he walked pass Riziko.

"Have you seen Mikoto?" Riziko looked at Aziko with pleading red eyes.

"He went down toward the east end of the house." Aziko spoke calmly.

Aziko then disappeared behind his room door. He was actually thankful that his father made sure every room had its own bathroom. '_He actually might have a brain up there.'_

"Hey, Mikoto." Ayatane spoke.

Mikoto just kept running right pass his older brother Ayatane. He knocked Ayatane's cards out of his hands. Ayatane's baby blue eyes began to water, but he kept his composure. He picked up his things and continued to walk to the living room.

Aziko stepped out of the shower, rubbed the fog from the mirror, and looked at his hazel eyes. His eyes zoomed in on a bite mark on his shoulder. He remembered where that came from; he was play fighting with Ayatane, his older brother. _'You would never guess that he was my OLDER brother by the way he acts and how fucking short he is.' _Aziko chuckled at his own thoughts.

"Ziko! Ziko! Help me!" Ayatane yelled after his brother.

"Yes, Ayatane. What is it?" Aziko spoke as he slipped on a pair of boxers and sweat pants.

The tall figure stepped into the living room that was full of toys and trading cards speared across the floor. Aziko looked at his older brother, who just so happened to act like a complete child. Aziko walked around the six seater couch. The wooden floor in the living room had been replaced with a dark brown carpet in order to insure that the younger ones didn't hurt themselves. The flat screen T.V. was sitting above the fireplace, there were pictures of the family on the mantel piece. Aziko sat on the couch with his right leg out stretched, his left arm resting on the back of his head, and his long dark blonde waist length hair covering his chiseled face. He took his right hand and brushed it to the back allowing his hazel colored orbs look upon his brother.

"One of my trading cards is missing Ziko." Ayatane looked up at his brother with pleading light blue eyes.

Aziko smiled bearing pearl white teeth. He rustled Ayatane's spikey black hair and took his hand.

"Have you checked the binder under your bed, Aya?" Aziko spoke with a soft tone voice.

"Oh yea!" He smiled gleefully.

He ran to his bedroom and came back with a 2-inch binder filled with more trading cards. Ayatane pulled out his favorite one with Batman on it.

"I had to find this one before the show came on this morning." He explained.

"I know Aya. Now you have to clean this up or you won't be able to." Aziko spoke in a low voice.

"Ok, but it's so much, brother can you help me? Please Ziko." He pleaded.

"Sure." Aziko got up and began to collect Ayatane's play things.

As he walked back after four trips to Ayatane's room, he saw Ayatane with the remote in hand and the T.V. set to the cartoon channel.

"Watch it with me Ziko." Ayatane requested.

Aziko sat done on the couch. He took a hair band off his wrist and pulled his hair into a pony tail. He put his right arm on the head of the couch and stretched both his legs out with the right over the left. Ayatane laid his head on his brother's lap and put his legs on the couch.

Ayatane began thinking, '_Why are you so much taller than me and I'm the oldest? You're like seven foot and I'm only six foot even. But you're so handsome little brother.' _

Aziko's attention was on something besides the cartoon show.

'_Why would you lay there, Aya? Damnit! Aya move before it grows! I'm trying not to notice, but with you rubbing my leg like that isn't making my situation better.'_

Ayatane began to feel his brother's bulge and almost gasped, but he kept his composer as if it wasn't there. As the credits for Batman began, Ayatane began to run his hand further up Aziko's leg. Aziko tensed up and gripped the couch as he threw his head back in pleasure. Ayatane turned on his stomach so that his face was right above his brother's throbbing member. Ayatane kissed it through the fabric of Aziko's sweat pants. Aziko cursed under his breath as it flinched in reaction to Ayatane's actions. Ayatane went into his brother sweat pants and pulled it out.

"Aya what are you doing?" Aziko said as he began to try and put it back.

"Please Ziko. I just want it once I swear." Ayatane tried to sound sweet.

Aziko didn't hesitate as Ayatane had expected. Ayatane's head was being pushed toward Aziko's member. Ayatane opened his mouth and took Aziko. He bobbed his head up and down, taking in more every time he went down. Aziko moaned deep within his throat and he began to message his brother's member as well. Ayatane moaned and caused vibrations to shoot down Aziko's member and he gripped Ayatane's hair and threw him on his back on the couch.

"Ziko, I wasn't done." Ayatane spoke.

"And I haven't even started, Aya." Aziko gave an evil yet beautiful grin.

Aziko began to undress Ayatane, starting with his shirt, then his pajama pants, and his boxers. Aziko took off his sweat pants and boxers as well. He spread Ayatane's legs apart and positioned himself in between them. He dipped his head to Ayatane's neck and began to lick and bit on his sensitive areas. Ayatane moaned out Aziko's name and dug his nails into his back. Aziko moaned and continued his journey over his older brother's body. He trailed kisses down to his chest and he licked and sucked. Aziko traveled over to his nipple. He flicked his tongue back and forth getting accepting noises from the man under him. Aziko continued south bound until he reached his brother's also hard member. He placed the tip into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Aziko!" His brother yelled.

Aziko put two fingers into Ayatane's mouth.

"Suck Aya. Make them wet, if not this will only hurt you in the long run." Aziko then continued his recent action.

Without being told twice, Ayatane proceeded to do what his brother said.

_How is it that he makes me feel like the younger brother all the time?_

_ You like it._

_ I know, but I don't know why._

_ You like it_ _when he calls you Aya, which is a very feminine name, you love the way he touches you, and licks you._

With these thoughts Ayatane had forgotten to hold out and the next thing he knew he was bucking his hips into his brother's face.

"Awwww, Aya." Aziko smiled.

"I'm... Sorry brother. I...I... couldn't...control... myself." Ayatane stuttered.

"It's fine, but I'm not done with you yet Aya." He grinned.

He placed the two fingers Ayatane was instructed to make wet, into Ayatane's ass. Ayatane yelled loudly and bucked his hips toward his brother.

"I see you have been playing with this already, Aya." Aziko smiled.

Ayatane blushed and looked away. He didn't want his brother to know that he had been doing it to images of him. Aziko pushed in further and Ayatane gripped his brother's bare back with his nails. Aziko pulled out the fingers and Ayatane hissed in pain and sadness of the removal of the two fingers. Aziko went back to being in between Ayatane's legs and he kissed him with so much lust and heat that the room had surely gotten twenty degrees hotter. Still kissing him, Aziko positioned himself at his brother's entrance. He pushed inside him and they both moaned in unison, one in pleasure and the other in both pain and pleasure. Ayatane's eyes were closed shut; his teeth were deep within his brother's shoulder drawing blood along with his nails in Aziko's back. Ayatane pulled back and Aziko licked the blood from his lips.

"I'm ready, Ziko." Ayatane moaned out.

With that Aziko began to thrust in and out harder each time he went in. Ayatane was beside himself with pleasure and he couldn't stop the moans that slipped past his lips. Ayatane noticed that he was hard again and he couldn't understand why, but he didn't care his brother was giving him something he only dreamed about, along with girls he knew and guys. Aziko bit down on Ayatane's neck and repositioned himself in order to hit his brother's prostate. Aziko hit it once and Ayatane became a shacking mess.

"A...again...Ziko..." He moaned into his brother's ear.

Aziko smirked and did what was asked. Ayatane felt his body tense and Aziko felt it. Ayatane began to yell and he came on him and his brother's stomachs.

"Not done with you, Aya." Aziko smiled.

He sat up on the couch pulling Ayatane with him. Ayatane screamed as Aziko went deeper and deeper into him. Ayatane bit down on his bottom lip. Aziko began to thrust up and Ayatane was beside himself.

"Aziko!" Ayatane yelled.

Aziko kept going and his paced quickened and with a low growl Aziko felt his body release everything he had into Ayatane. His head collapsed on to his brother's chest and Ayatane was limb.

"I want… to take …a nap… Ziko." Ayatane spoke hoarsely.

Aziko slowly pulled out and carried Ayatane. He carried him to his room and laid him in the oversized bed. Aziko got in bed with him and covered them both, then wrapped his arms around Ayatane.

"I think I lied, Ziko." Ayatane spoke in a sweet voice.

"About what Aya?" Aziko kissed his brother's forehead.

"I think I might want it more than once." Ayatane smirked.

"I know Aya. I know." Aziko continued, "In order for that you need rest first."

With that they lay there in blissful slumber awaiting the night to fall upon the house.


End file.
